El Paseo
by Lallen
Summary: Kaito, Meiko y los demas salen a pasear. Que sucedera? Facil: KaiMei.


**Esto se llama OCIO:**

_**El paseo**_

**Vocaloid No Me Pertenece**

¿Qué que paso?

Bueno, bueno, a ver si puedo explicarlo… es algo un poco complicado o… no, no es tan complicado, o bueno, tal vez si, oh bueno… y tal vez seguramente es complicado… ¡Yo qué sé!

Ehm… veamos, todo comenzó el sábado, que todos salimos. Bueno, creo que era sábado, pero hubiera podido ser cualquier otro día… la verdad no recuerdo muy bien que día fue pero… fue el fin de semana o… bueno, un día, que salimos todos a pasear.

Bueno…. Eto… en realidad no éramos todos, porque Miku había salido con una amiga, y Haku… no recuerdo por qué pero tampoco estaba, que yo recuerde. En fin…

Estábamos Gakupo, Lin y Ren ¡Perdón! Rin y Len… ¡Oigan es fácil confundir los nombres! ¡Admítanlo! Ah, y yo y Meiko. Y bueno… primero debo aclarar que así con Meiko la verdad nunca he sentido algo en especial bueno… eto… tal vez una cierta atracción o… bueno… tal vez algo mas que eso, creo… ok, ok, lo admito, desde siempre me ha gustado y cada vez que la menciono me pongo nervioso y me hago bolas.

Eto… sí, pero es algo tranquilo, Eh… No vayan a creer cualquiera de los rumores que dicen tantas tonterías como que yo me desmayé como tres veces mientras grababa con ella "Dreaming Little Bird", oh tampoco vayan a creer a esos absurdos rumores de que supuestamente yo en alguna ocasión mencioné algún tipo de deseo indecente y obsceno hacia ella ¿Ok?

Porque todas esas son mentiras, y no importa si Len, Rin, Miku y los demás digan quesque "estuvieron de testigos" o yo qué sé, porque sólo están mintiendo y… y… bueno, ese no es el punto.

Yo les estaba contando lo que pasó aquel día exactamente. Y es que fue algo sencillo pero eto… algo incómodo y… ok, lo admito, increíblemente vergonzoso cuando nos descubrieron, pero tal vez para nosotros no fue taaan desagradable o bueno… un poco, tal vez, no lo sé….

Pero el punto es que salimos de paseo, ¿no? Y habíamos salido, y en algún momento creo que fue Gakupo quien dijo eso de "Kaito, ¿Puedes ir por las bebidas al auto?" "¡Pero está lejos!" protesté, ¡Porque era cierto! ¡El auto estaba lejísimos de nuestro picnic! Y quería que yo fuera sólo por unas bebidas… vaya que latoso…

Bueno, bueno…. Pero en eso que Meiko me tomó del brazo, y le contestó por mí "¡Claro que irá! Es más, yo lo acompaño" y casi casi me arrastró hacia el camino al auto. Y bueno, como se imaginarán yo estaba muy confundido, y ya no supe que decir para protestar así que solo le seguí la corriente y fuimos hacia el auto.

Bueno, y ahí es cuando la cosa se puso un poquito mas complicada. Bueno… así complicada complicada, pues no, pero… bueno, sí, muy complicada. El punto es que cuando llegamos al auto fue cuando todo se complicó… pero de complicarse.

Nunca me habría imaginado que todo habría seguido así, la verdad. Nada podría haberme advertido de que sucedería lo que sucedió. Ayudó que los vidrios del auto fueran oscuros, si no tal vez no se habría atrevido.

Pero en eso, y eso lo recuerdo claramente… bueno no tanto pero si bastante, me empujó dentro del auto, cerró la puerta y me tiró sobre el sillón trasero. Se me puso encima, y me preguntó… algo me preguntó… eh… ah, creo que fue algo como… no, no recuerdo, pero recuerdo lo nervioso que me puse cuando se desabrocho… no, su ombliguera no tenia botones, pero el hecho es que se la quitó y… y… bueno, yo ya no encontré fuerzas (ni mucho menos ganas) de resistir cuando condujo mis manos hacia su sujetador, invitándome a desabrocharlo.

El asunto no tenía sentido, eso era cierto. Pero… en ese momento, yo… bueno… nosotros, creo, no nos importó un comino lo qué era o no lógico. Así que henos ahí, teniendo sex… bueno, así realmente no, pero como que… algo parecido… muy parecido… eh… bueno mhsi, tuvimos sexo en el auto.

Pero enserio fue extraño, de hecho ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué me hizo hacer eso pero… pero pues sucedió. Y entonces… bueno, no fue cuando estábamos en… no, no, pero… pues fue creo que justo cuando terminamos, de hecho… ¿? Sí, ahora que recuerdo, fue cuando estamos los dos agitados en medio de nuestras ropas, en el sillón trasero, cuando comenzó la vergüenza.

Porque justo entonces… bueno… unos minutos mas tarde, creo, Gakupo abrió la puerta velozmente sólo para sonrojarse como tomate… bueno, en realidad los tomates no se sonrojan, pero el hecho es que Gakupo estaba bien apenado, dio un gritó y se fue para atrás.

-¿¿¿QUÉ… QUÉ HACEN???- gritó, aunque tal vez grito… más bien… bueno, no recuerdo con exactitud, pero algo así fue, y el pobre estaba todo espantado, y yo y Meiko bien sonrojados.

Gakupo no le dijo nada a ninguno de los que estaban en el picnic, pero cuando Meiko y yo regresaron del auto, luego de haber tardado tanto, todos pusieron caras de sospechar lo sucedido.

Pero bueno, eso fue lo que sucedió, No exactamente, pues tampoco lo recuerdo muy muy bien, pero fue algo así, es cierto.

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Chale con el ocio, sólo lo hago porque esta página necesita mas KaiMei.**


End file.
